Hugs and Kisu
by Kurisu Tanoshidesu
Summary: One Night can change everything, as they say. That fact is true, cause of the circumstances, one On Screen Rivalry forms a secret Backstage relationship. Bayley X Asuka, YURI, MATURE CONTENT IN THE END, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. The Future and The Hugs

July 15th, 2016. WWE NXT Taping, Florida.

In the parking lot of the Arena, A purple car drives up slowly into the "NXT Wrestlers Only" parking zone, the car's Decals are Yellow Butterflies and a Happy face, with a Bumper Sticker that says, "I Love Hugs", cute butterfly shaped car mirrors, and Nice, Upbeat poppy music playing from the speakers. The music suddenly stops as the car does, and the door opens. A woman walks out of the car, She has black hair styled up into a side ponytail, Wearing a purple T shirt with yellow text saying "I'm a Hugger", Skinny Jeans, and Purple sneakers. She was also carrying a Gym bag in her left hand. As she walked out of the car, she smiled, she looked happier than a kid in a candy store.

"Ahhh. I'm going to love this night." Said the woman in a very orderly manner. This is Bayley. She is a former NXT Women's champion who ended up losing the belt by passing out at the last NXT Takeover.(We'll get to that later!) She Jumped in joy, like a Little kid that ate too much cake and ice cream at a birthday party. "I can't wait to give all my friends some lovely hugs!" Said Bayley, She loves hugs, Heck, She loves them even more than her job itself! Bayley walks slowly to the building with glee. As she's about to enter the building, Another Car drives up to the parking lot. Bayley suddenly became confused, She's always 2 hours early before the show, no one ever showed up as early as her, Ever! The car suddenly stops, and a lady walks out of it. She was a Japanese woman with Medium length Red hair, with a black shirt that has white, Japanese Kanji that means "The Future", also wearing Skinny Jeans, and was also wearing Red Boots. She also held a Gym bag, but in her other hand was a decorated belt that said "NXT Women's Champion". She had a smile on her face, but unlike Bayley's smile, it looked more seductive, and menacing. She walks to the door at a normal pace, with the confused Bayley not moving an inch, She was as still as a Statue.

"Oh hey, Asuka!" Said Bayley with a nervous look on her face, blushing a bit.

"Hello, Bayley." Said the Other Girl. This is Asuka. She's the Current NXT Women's champion, she was the one that made Bayley pass out and lose the NXT Title. Asuka does not speak fluent English, but can still talk with and understand everyone else. The once still Bayley moved and waved to Asuka. Asuka herself didn't say a word, she only grinned at her.

"You're so Kawaii, Bayley." Said Asuka. Kawaii means Cute in Japanese, so that means, Asuka called Bayley cute.

"Kawaii? What the heck does that mean?" Thought Bayley. She didn't know what Asuka meant when she said that.

"Umm..Wha.."Before Bayley could finish her sentence, Asuka put her finger on Bayley's lips, she then hushed her.

"Shhhhhhh." Hushed Asuka, it was clear that She didn't want to hear anything from Bayley. Asuka walked into the building. Bayley just stood there and didn't even follow suit, she had a very nervous and flushed look on her face, Like someone told her most embarrassing secret.

"What the? Why was Asuka acting this way?" Thought Bayley. Bayley and Asuka weren't exactly close friends, but they have traveled on the road together and seen each other backstage on numerous occasions, they've even had a match at NXT Takeover Dallas. Ever since Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch have made it to the WWE Main Roster, Bayley had almost no chances to talk to them, she tried to make friends with the other women in the locker room,(Dana Brooke, Carmella, Eva Marie, Cameron, Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax, etc.) But no one was interested, When Asuka got signed, she first met Bayley. But the way Asuka acted toward her was strange, She treated her like a sibling, or even a lover! Bayley Then forgot about her own thoughts and walked inside. 


	2. Red With a Hint of Bliss

As Bayley walked into the Building, she had thoughts about Asuka again.

"Whatever. She acts that way most of the time anyways." Bayley Thought. Thinking about it more got her very flustered, she blushed a bit and started tearing up, she felt sick to her stomach, like she ate something bad.

"What's the Matter? You nervous about our match?" Asked another woman. The woman had long Blonde hair, wearing Red, white and Black Gear, and Black boots. This is Alexa Bliss. She's a very known wrestler in the NXT Women's division, Who turned on her fans and sided with the most infamous Tag Team in NXT, Blake and Murphy.

"Oh Uhhhh..Hey Alexa." Said Bayley nervously.

"I don't understand you sometimes." Said Alexa. She waved sarcastically back at Bayley and walked away from her.

"Crap, what am I supposed to tell her about Asuka?" Thought Bayley. "She wouldn't believe me, Would she?"

Meanwhile, in another locker room, Asuka was changing her Clothes from her casual outfit to her wrestling gear. As she took off her panties, a woman walked in the locker room to do the same thing.

"Asuka, Ms. NXT Women's Champion..." A woman started saying. Almost everything on her body except her skin and Eyes were red, Her hair was red, her Gear was red, her Boots were red, Heck, even her Lipstick was Red! This is Eva Marie. An NXT woman who started off on the main roster as one of the Divas, she wasn't the best in the ring, in fact, she wasn't even half way Decent! And the fans let her know it.

"..I envy you." Continued Eva. "You were always loved by the fans, you even gained the NXT Women's Championship, which is something I never get the chance to do." Eva sounded Frustrated, with all of these years of being crapped on by the WWE and NXT universe, it seemed to be building up on her. Asuka didn't say anything to Eva, until she got almost all of her Wrestling Gear on.

"I don't like you." Said Asuka right when she tightened her boots. Asuka then walked out of the locker room with a very serious look on her face, and stormed to another locker room to get away from Eva.

"I hate her so much!" Thought Asuka.

She sat down on the bench in the locker room, waiting for the show to start. As she was waiting, She started thinking about Bayley.

"Bayley..." Thought Asuka. She started blushing and feeling sick to her stomach just like Bayley was earlier.

"Don't we have another match at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn?"

As she thought this, her heart started beating more quickly than usual, like she was scared or anxious about something. 


	3. One Step Towards Stardom

About 2 hours later, the NXT Show started with the crowd as hot as a Summer day, Chanting and cheering as loud as they can.

"Welcome everyone to NXT!" Said the voice of NXT, Tom Philips. "We have tons of star-studded matches tonight, including Alexa Bliss VS Bayley, Finn Balor VS Shinsuke Nakamura, and The NXT Women's Champion, Asuka VS Eva Marie."

In the Locker Room, The Competitors are waiting for their cues to start their matches. Alexa Bliss' Music started playing, the crowd erupting in boos as the first note of the song hit. Alexa walked out to the Arena with Pride, ignoring the Boos that are erupting the building.

"Introducing First, Alexa...Bliss!" Announced Tom. The crowd once again booed Alexa Heavily, more than the Smarks that boo Roman Reigns or John Cena on a weekly basis. When Alexa walked into the ring, She Sarcastically waved at the audience in attendance, acting as Arrogant and as mean as possible. As her music stopped, Bayley's music started. The crowd cheered louder than they did at the start of the show. Bayley walked out to the ramp with a smile on her face, giving the crowd in the front rows High fives and some lucky people were given a hug by her. She got in the ring and gave the rest of the audience an air hug, Alexa was disgusted on how overly positive Bayley was.

"Grrr! I wish that they booked this match differently!" Thought Alexa. She seemed unhappy, it must have been when she read the script for the match, she knew Bayley was gonna win it, that filled her with internal anger. Bayley got closer to Alexa to tell her something.

"Let's have a good match, ok?" Whispered Bayley.

"Okay, fine." Alexa Whispered Back.

The Bell Rang, The two dashed at each other and started.

Bayley and Alexa wrestled for 12 Minutes, going back and forth with their attacks, and the crowd being super into the match. Alexa called the last Audible to Bayley, which was the finish of the match. Bayley preformed her finishing move on Alexa(The Bayley to Belly Suplex) with the crowd popping heavily when the move was hit. Bayley put Alexa in a pin, while the referee counted to 3. Right after the 3 count, The crowd erupted in cheers once again.

"Here's your Winner, Bayley!" Said Tom. Bayley Jumped in joy from her win, and even flashed the peace sign to her audience.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Said Bayley to the Audience. The crowd started cheering her name as loud as they could, from a mile away, you could hear the crowd scream at the top of their lungs: "Bayley! Bayley! Bayley!"

Bayley exited the Ring, giving her final hugs and high fives to the audience, and exiting the stage with a smile on her face. As she walked out, a man congratulated her for her effort in the match. He was tall, had short, well combed black hair, a small bit of facial hair on his chin, wearing a black jacket that said Balor Club on the back, Black tights, and black boots.

"Good job on the match!" Said the man who spoke with a light Irish Accent. This is Finn Balor, a very popular NXT Wrestler that had tons of fans, he ended up losing his NXT World title to the former TNA Wrestler, Samoa Joe.

"Thanks, It wasn't my best though." Said Bayley nervously. Alexa walked out to the locker room very furiously, she turned to Bayley and gave her the evil eye.

"Listen!" Yelled Alexa. "I don't know what the heck you are doing to Triple H to make you gain win after win after win in each match, But you better stop!"

"Whoa, Trips has nothing to do wit.." Bayley tried to say, but she was cut off by Alexa.

"Shut Up!" Interrupted Alexa. "You're just like John Cena, Always winning, and making all of the other talent look weak, I'm so happy you got your booty kicked by Asuka and Nia Jax, You deserve it." Alexa then laughed at Bayley like a bully laughing at a nerdy kid. Bayley started to tear up, and when she tried to say something again, Alexa interrupted her once more.

"I'm not done, You always love to hug people, don't you know that it's a Violation of personal space?!" Asked Alexa. Bayley didn't say a word, she just ran off. Bayley ran with tears in her eyes, no one has ever bullied Bayley to the extent that Alexa did. The other people in the looked at Alexa disgusted.

"Shame on you, she had an amazing match, and That's how you treat her?!" Asked Balor. Alexa just blew a Raspberry, like a little kid, and walked away. 


End file.
